A Day in the Life of Yoshi: Bowser
by JSilverDragon8
Summary: Yoshi is going through his paper route when he has to deliver a paper to Bowser! Bowser invites him in because he plans to do something evil with him. Contains gay sex and weight gain. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

A Day in the Life of Yoshi: Bowser

Chapter 1:

Yoshi was on his paper route. Every day from 5:00AM to noon, he'd have to bicycle around and throw papers on people's doorstep. His route included a lot of good friends. He got to see his best friends, Ben and Avi, every day. He delivered to a couple toad's houses whom he liked. He saw his karate instructor (who was awfully overweight, but Yoshi still liked him). But there were downsides to the job as well. The worst of all being that, starting today, his last delivery of the day would be to deliver Bowser's paper.

As he biked along the mushroom kingdom, he just threw the second to last paper in his basket to a yellow toad. Now, he was on his way to deliver the pair for the first time to Bowser. He had to admit, he was scared. But it would just be throwing it on his front porch, right?

As he arrived, he looked up at Bowser's huge castle. He looked for a front porch, but he guessed castles didn't have one. Damn it. He would have to go inside and deliver a paper personally to the most evil living being in the entire world of Mario.

He got off his bike reluctantly and slowly walked across the long, wooden drawbridge. He was shuddering as he approached the massive doors of the castle. He lifted a shaky hand. It was hard to make a fist to knock when you're scared out of your skin. He quickly gave three knocks on the door in quick succession. Oh god, he just knocked on the door of Bowser. He heard footsteps booming toward the door. He started to imagine the worst possible outcomes.

'What if he burns me alive with one of his huge fireballs? What if he didn't like the paper and blames me and years me to shreds? What if he calls his minions?...wait. I can eat those. Mmmm, I hope he sends out his minions.' Yoshi thought.

What most people didn't know was that when Yoshis ate a character and then turned them into an egg, it was actually a pleasurable feeling. It was like if some human bumped their junk into something and they start getting turned on even though there is no sexual contact whatsoever.

The steps were getting louder, which broke Yoshi out of his thoughts. He saw the door slowly begin to open. He saw the large, clawed hand that was pushing open the door. It was definitely Bowser himself who was getting the paper. Yoshi cringed as Bowser opened the door as wide as it would open. He could definitely understand why Mario always had such a hard time with him.

He was absolutely powerful in every way, but he was a little shorter than Yoshi had thought. Instead of being this huge monster, he was about a 5' 8" monster. This lightened Yoshi's fear a little, but he still looked angry.

"What are you doing here?" he boomed.

"Hello, sir, Mr. Bowser, sir. I'm here to give you the paper...sir," answered Yoshi through stutters of fear.

"Hmph," Bowser said as he looked down on Yoshi. This poor creature was scared to death. That was just his he liked things. Maybe he'd have a little fun with this Yoshi. He absolutely loved torturing people mentally as well as physically. He thought he'd take this little guy inside and show him around. Just to see how freaked out he'd get.

"Alright, then," he continued as he snatched the paper from Yoshi's hands, "how's about I show you around the castle. I have some new weapons I'd love the rest of the mushroom kingdom to know I have. And you'll be the first to know. I certainly love to keep everybody informed on how I'm going to kill them next." Bowser informed in an evil manner.

This was exactly what Yoshi was afraid of, but I'd he didn't do it, who knows what would happen!

"Follow me inside," said Bowser with a grin on his face. He may site him around the castle a little, but he hasn't had any sexual relief lately. And his fat fetish needed a good, fat fuck because he hasn't had one since last month when he fattened up that koopa.

Yoshi gulped loudly. This wasn't going to be fun at all.


	2. Chapter 2

A Day in the Life of Yoshi: Bowser

Chapter 2:

Yoshi thought about bolting back to his bike, but what if Bowser saw him? He'd go inside and get this over with. But he was walking into the most evil building of all time! This was worse than anything he'd ever done in his life. He strode in the castle trying to muster up as much courage as he could. Maybe he'd be the only Yoshi in history to befriend Bowser. Yeah, maybe this was going in a cool direction...but most likely, this was going to suck.

Bowser was going fairly slow so that Yoshi could keep up with him. Yoshi looked around at the gigantic castle. He had no idea how anyone could live in such of a labyrinth.

Following Bowser through twists and turns and hallways and doors, Bowser stopped in front of a larger door...compared to the rest, that is. He shoved the door open to reveal the largest missile launcher Yoshi had ever seen. Then again, he hadn't seen a middle launcher before in his entire life. As he stood, his mouth open in awe, Bowser began to explain what this huge machine was.

"This, here, is my next weapon of destruction for the mushroom kingdom. This launches massive sticky bombs that blow up precisely 24 hours after they've landed."

Yoshi couldn't imagine the ruin that would cause. He smiled nervously, not wanting to show fear in front of this pure evil villain.

"Wow, Mr. Bowser, sir. That is really evil," Yoshi forced out of his mouth, "sir," he added quickly, not wanting to upset a creature who could smash him to bits.

Even though he didn't want to make Bowser angry, he did want to get out of there by any means possible. He couldn't find his own way out, so his only hope was to coax Bowser into showing him out of the castle.

"Now that I've seen it and know what it does, I better tell the entire mushroom kingdom like you said I should. Could you...show me the way out?" he asked unable to suppress his fear.

"Bwahahah," Bowser burst out laughing, "What's your name, runt?"

"Um, Yoshi, sir." Yoshi spoke through a gulp of fear.

"Yoshi?" Bowser asked, "The hell happened with your name? You're parents must've been pretty damn lazy."

"Well, sir," Yoshi began, "I was found as a baby on the step of an orphanage that card for toads. Since they didn't have any idea as what to name me, I got used to Yoshi being my name."

"Hmph. Well, Yoshi, about your earlier question. No! There's more I need to show you."

Shit. There goes his chances for getting out.

"Now, moving on. Keep up with me or you'll end up lost for eternity." Bowser said bluntly.

There was no arguing with that logic.

Yoshi wondered what would happen to him next. He had already been shown the weapon. Was there another weapon? Was it some sort of torture device that his body was going to test? Was he going to put him in his dungeon for bad minions? He found himself thinking the worst again, but what else was there to think of if you're in BOWSER'S CASTLE. He just hoped it wasn't painful.

Not far from the room they were in, Bowser lead Yoshi to another room. As Bowser revealed what was inside by almost knocking the door off its hinges, Yoshi marveled at what was is that room. It was a table with tons of food on it.

"It's time for my lunch," Bowser said, "you can have the honor of joining me."

Yoshi now understood why Bowser had a little bit of a gut on him. This alone was his lunch.

"Sit down." Bowser ordered.

Yoshi couldn't believe what the hell was happening that day. He was about to share a meal with the universally hated King Koopa himself. He heard his stomach growl. Well, he might as well eat. There was all this food here after all. He looked at Bowser who was already chowing down on a turkey leg while he sat down. This could be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

A Day in the Life of Yoshi: Bowser

Chapter 3:

Yoshi took a seat at the humongous take as Bowser ordered. He watched Bowser finish off the turkey leg he was eating in mere seconds. How did he not gain weight if he ate this every day?

"What're you lolligagging for, runt? Eat!".Bowser said accusingly.

Yoshi reluctantly reached his green hand towards a biscuit. As he took it in his hands and bit into it, he found a soft, rich, warm taste fill his mouth. It was good. He took another and another, politely eating then at a steady pace.

After the twenty-second biscuit, he was full. He wasn't used to eating more than ramen. He was a bachelor after all.

He looked up and saw Bowser had cleared the entire table in about ten minutes. Wow. He didn't think it was possible until now, but he guessed that since he was the king of evil, he could figure out how to do whatever he wanted.

Bowser have an enormous belch just before he spoke, "Come on, Yoshi. I have one more thing to show you."

As Bowser got up, Yoshi could see Bowser's gut full of all sorts of foods that he just ate. His stomach fluttered. He was getting a little sweaty. Woah, woah, woah. Was he getting horny? Because of Bowser's fat? This day couldn't get any weirder.

As Yoshi followed Bowser, Bowser burst inside a door. It was full of what seemed like pills and medications. Bowser threw one lozenge into his mouth and gave a seductive smile towards Yoshi. What the fuck?

He shook it off and talked after Bowser as he ran off again after having some other pill, but not eating it. They then came to double doors almost as big as the initial entrance of the castle. Bowser heaved them open. Inside was nothing. It was an absolutely gigantic room, but there was absolutely nothing in it.

"We're here" Bowser said.

"No offense, Bowser, sir, but what is there for me to see?" Yoshi asked nervously, thinking that Bowser would get mad at him for asking questions.

"You'll see," Bowser said shortly.

He walked to the middle of the room and Yoshi followed. He popped the second pill. All of a sudden, Bowser's midsection doubled with weight. At that moment, Yoshi took a short breath of horniness. Oh my god, he was attracted to obesity. Holy hell, what would his friends think of him? Ben may have been ok with it because he was bisexual, sui he couldn't say much about Yoshi without him being able to retort. But what about Avi? He'd have to worry about that later. He had a sexy koopa right in front of him. After looking back at Bowser, he saw that his entire weight doubled again!

His belly was expanding inch by sexy inch. His legs were even thicker than before, increasing in circumference. He formed a double chin under his face as his cheeks blimped out beyond proportion. Bowser turned around for Yoshi to see his tail increasing heavily in diameter. Bowser then lifted his tail for Yoshi to see his massive ass. Each cheek was bigger than Yoshi's nose, which is saying something. All Yoshis had large noses.

"Touch it, runt. I know you want to" Bowser encouraged. He was having too much fun with Yoshi, but there was no way out. And he kind of wanted to do Bowser now that he was all big.

"I'll have outgrown the place by the time you're done staring. Get over here and take some action." Bowser barked at Yoshi.

Yoshi tried to hold back his erection, but it was already peaked and not going down. He might as well do it. He ran up to Bowser and shoved his penis in between Bowser's buttcheeks. He began to hump as he mounted the evil koopa king. He bucked his hips harder and harder until it was so furious that even Bowser was impressed. Yoshi groped Bowser's expanding rear end as it bloated beyond belief.

Just before he was about to release, Bowser grabbed Yoshi by the neck and pulled him out. He threw Yoshi on the ground on his back and got on his hands and knees. He then enveloped Yoshi's entire length with his huge maw. It was warm and sexy. Bowser then sucked a suck so hard, it sent Yoshi over the edge with one single suck.

Yoshi climaxed into Bowser's awaiting maw, sending burts of Yoshi seed into his mouth. As the orgasm ended, Bowser stored his mouth clean of any cum that missed and said, "I like you Yoshi. So I'm going to let you in on a secret."

Yoshi was panting loudly, but listened.

"The second pill I took made me gain this weight. The first one increased my semen levels. If I cum in you, you'll outgrow this entire room." Bowser said.

Yoshi, through deep breaths, stood up and turned around, bending his comparatively small ass in front of Bowser saying, "Do it."

Bowser liked the sound of that. Bowser shoved his massive, foot long length into Yoshi's tail hole. It stretched Yoshi's insides, but it felt so good. He was ready to get huge. Bowser thrust into Yoshi with gusto, bringing with every hump. His huge stomach was testing on top of Yoshi while his ass muscles worked at every buck of the hips.

Bowser was almost at a climax. He humped as hard as he possibly could into Yoshi, leaving his ass sore, but feeling oh so good. With one final shove, Bowser emitted an ear splitting roar as Yoshi felt an explosion of semen fill up his body. His stomach hit the floor with chub. His rump blew up in front of Bowser's eyes as he kept filling Yoshi with koopa seed.

Passing 500 pounds in a moment's time, he was already immobile. He could cover an entire twin sized bed with fat overflowing off of it. Bowser gripped each massive asscheek and thrust harder, his orgasm still going strong. Yoshi was staying to fill up the room as large as a football field, surpassing two tons of mass. His stomach was so large that it pushed Yoshi into a sitting position on to of Bowser.

That's right. He was sitting on the king koopa while his rump expanded over Bowser's face, burying him under pure ass flab.

Yoshi was touching all four walls as his imminent obesity climbed up higher. He was larger than 30 tons and soon grew to 50. And as he felt his head, flooded with cheek fat and being pushed on by twelve chins, touch the ceiling, the filing up stopped.

Yoshi was undeniably happy with him immobility and thought that it would wear off soon. He didn't care what his friends thought. He loved fat whether it was him that was big, out the person he was fucking. And there was no shame in it at all. He felt pretty awesome that he was inflated by the king koopa, Bowser himself and he gained a confidence he didn't have before. Now to get his friends fat lovers too...


End file.
